The Howling
by notyourparade
Summary: Everything you know is wrong. That is a fact you must embrace if you are to truly hear my story. To know the truth, you must cast all you know, all your misconceptions, aside. If you can do this, then sit back and get comfortable; you're in for quite the tale.
1. Chapter One - Draco

**Beginning Note:**

This is going to be my first real attempt at writing a multi-chapter fic, which also corresponds to my writing my very first creature... anything in the HP world. And as happens when I go to do anything, I do not do it half-arsed. So as such, I have my very own definition and classifications for the Fae, and have put my own spin upon them. Because of this, I will aid you along as I write. When a new Fae Race or Classification arises, I will leave an ending note giving you information regarding what it will mean in this alternate verse I have created.

I will update this fic at least once a week. I may at times update more frequently, but this is all dependent on what is going on in my life, and if my muses decide to cooperate with me.

Beta'd by dan1hart1ey.

The title of this fic is taken from the song 'The Howling' by Within Temptation. It should do well in providing you with the tone this fic will take as it progresses.

I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

* * *

**Chapter One - Draco**

It wasn't a still night, which was never a bad thing. At least, not where one Draco Lucius Malfoy was concerned. The slight breeze coming in off the water, filled the over water suspended villa with the scent of the ocean and glorious fresh air. The heat of the sun was gone and a velvety darkness blanketed the sky.

Heaven. This must be what Heaven looks like. Or, at least, that was what he thought. But then, this villa in the Maldives had always been, and would always be Draco's very own safe haven. Now more so than ever before. Far away from England. Far away from the war; the insane Dark Lord taking over and ruining his family and his life. There were no grey clouds, dark skies, or tortured screams. Not that the nightmares were gone. But while he was here, awake, looking out over everything, he could pretend that they, as well, were far behind him.

There were familiar footsteps coming up behind him, yet still he tensed when the hand of his father landed on his shoulder. Flinching only drew the rabid dogs that made up the Inner Circle closer, for it indicated fear. He could never show fear, just as he could never show any other emotion.

"Relax, son. Here, at least, you are safe."

Draco kept his eyes on the serene scene before him, though he did force his body to relax.

"But mother is not. Mother is dead; killed because I failed." The anger and the regret... sadness, they were too strong to keep from deepening his voice more than the onset of puberty already had.

"Your mother was not weak or unintelligent. She knew what was coming and sacrificed herself willingly." Lucius' hand tightened on his son's shoulder, an offer of comfort that Draco rejected with a shrug of his shoulder. "Thanks to her sacrifice, I still live so that I may be certain you survive."

"Do you think that makes me feel any better?" He turned and leveled a hard stare at his father. "My mother is dead because I failed. Because I am weak."

"No, it is not weakness. Our family has long since stood by killing only when there is a worthy cause. This cause? It is no longer worthy."

"And ensuring the safety of my family isn't a worthy cause?!" Lucius was silent then, bowing his head. Draco raised his chin. He knew his father would have nothing to say to that, for Malfoy's were raised to put family before everything... and Draco had failed this duty in knowing that if he did not kill, then his family would suffer death.

Silent and facing each other they stood, like two sides of a coin. Younger, older; almost the perfect copy. Almost. Where Lucius bore a strong build with broad shoulders, Draco kept slender. Lanky almost, but with much more grace of form, drawing near androgynous. Then there was the touch of gold to his hair, differing from the white platinum blond of his father. But it was so slight, it was hardly noted.

"Eh, Excuse me, Master Malfoy, young Master Draco. It's, it's almost time..." They both turned to look at the small house elf shifting her feet and ducking her head, afraid of punishment for interrupting. It made Draco sick. The house elves only began acting like this after the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had come into residence.

Lucius was the one to speak. "Thank you, Daisy. You may go, but stay in the villa in case you are needed."

Turning away, Draco left the deck and moved into the sprawling villa. It was a familiar vacationing spot for the family, built upon land that had long been in their family, even back when the Malfoy's had been French noble's playing Court as the Malfoi family. Ever since he was first taken there as a toddler, back in a time he couldn't even really remember, he had claimed this place as his favorite. His 'castle'. He had always loved being near the water, which was why he had chosen the room right off the deck to be his own, just to be close even as he slept.

Entering it now, he knew his father was still with him; had followed after him. Draco ignored his presence and went about as if preparing for sleep. Off came the thin cotton robe, leaving him in a pair of drawstring pants, hanging off of angular hips. A hand rose and fingers slid through golden locks of hair that went down to his ears only at the sides, nothing nearly as outrageous as his father's long hair.

"Its not going to happen," he said as he moved to the platform bed draped in midnight blue sheets that matched the night sky. "The Fae blood is too far gone. It has been generations since more than one child has been born into our family. It won't activate."

"We will see."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the time struck right. Perfectly timed, seventeen years after Draco came into the world, he fell onto his bed, clutching at himself, jaw clenched as he stifled cries of pain. Lucius stood in the doorway, transfixed. All his prayers were coming to fruition right before his eyes.

It took little time once white light surrounded Draco's body, and by the time it faded tears were silently sliding down Lucius' cheeks. Silently he moved to the bedside and looked down at his son, forever changed, admiring the Fae beauty he now possessed. And then, like he hadn't done since Draco was a toddler, he drew up the covers and tucked in his son who now rested in the magically induced coma that would allow his body to recover from the change.

****"Happy birthday, my son." At least Draco would be saved from this world.

* * *

**Ending Note:**

Here are some fun facts!

House Elves are the descendants of Brownies who were left behind (oh noes!) and were lured into magically binding contracts that leave them in virtual slavery to Witches and Wizards. Just a little tidbit, you'll learn more about this... eventually. ;)

Werewolves and Vampires are not considered Fae. They are, in this verse, creatures created by Dark Magic, and not naturally occurring.


	2. Chapter Two - Harry

**Beginning Note:**

I have come to think of this as my 'feel good' chapter. Mainly because there is just so much about this chapter to feel good about.

Beta'd by djaddict.

I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Harry**

"Harry, mate!"

"Harry!"

A grin spread over Harry's lips as he entered the dark and dank house of Grimmauld Place to see two very familiar faces bounding down the stairs toward him. And then he was left laughing as Hermione launched herself at him to the point he was almost knocked over backwards. Thankfully, Ron was there to steady him as he possessed an armful of his happy girlfriend. Ron's, not Harry's, thankfully. The happy news had come over the summer, sharing of the happenstance from both sides.

"Hey guys, glad to see you too."

It felt good to Harry being here, being in this place that, despite appearances, was his home. It was all behind him now, and this happiness, this complete sense of relief left him capable to leave his past behind him. Never again would he have to return to the Dursley's. No more harsh words, no more punishments for small or imagined slights and wrongdoing.

"It's so good to see you guys again."

"Well, get on with it. You lot are blocking the door." Harry shot Moody a large grin before the trio finally made their way down to the lower kitchen, entering a chattering, body filled kitchen.

There came a chorus of greetings, and as embrace after embrace from multiple redhaired Weasley's and various Order members, Harry could not help the tears that gathered to make his green eyes brighter than normal.

"Oh, I'm just so glad its gone so well. Hedwig is already back. Waiting upstairs for you, dear. All fed and content." Harry felt like his grin was permanently in place as Mrs. Weasley embraced him, and he gave her cheek a kiss.

"That was bloody brill, Harry!"

"Brill? Why, George, you jest! It was nothing sort of wicked!" Harry chuckled at Fred and George across the long table. "Though I have to admit, really glad to be myself again."

"Aye, you're right there, Fred." Harry was then on the receiving end of two very comically pitying looks. "You're a bit of a shrimp, there Harry."

"Oi," he called out in mock offense. "I'm not short!"

"That's right, he's just a bit vertically challenged." The room erupted in laughter and Harry attempted to swat Ron on the back of the head.

Today, Harry James Potter was no longer a minor in the wizarding world. Today Harry turned seventeen. And today Harry left behind his only surviving relatives. Having gathered in the kitchen of 4 Privet Drive, A full group of Order members, including Fred and George, took the polyjuice potion, causing half the number to look exactly like Harry. Then off they fled all in different directions, just in case Death Eaters laid in wait.

They were lucky. Without reliable information, the departure of Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's home was not discovered.

The only word that Harry could have used to describe for what transpired after his midnight flight from Privet Drive was happiness. In seventeen years of life, this was the happiest birthday he had in memory. Friends and surrogate family, with laughter and gifts. Among the threat of death, in the middle of war, such a time could still, thankfully, be celebrated. And with what loomed ahead, Harry did not feel guilty enjoying it.

* * *

"Oi, I can't move another bloody inch."

Harry chuckled as he himself fell back onto his own bed and looked over to Ron, who was groaning in agony over an overly full belly.

"Seriously, Harry. If you weren't my mate, I'd be bloody jealous! Mum never cooks up such a feast for my birthday!"

Harry rolled his eyes and made a halfhearted attempt at chucking a pillow at Ron, which meant it landed halfway between their beds, making Harry groan and Ron laugh.

"Bloody hell, Ron. It feels so good being out of there finally. For good." Harry was now full sprawled on his bed, looking up at the cracked and peeling ceiling of the room they shared.

"I can only imagine... Harry, mate, what it is?"

The sudden shout of pain had Ron, full stomach forgotten, leaping out of his bed and across to Harry, who was now bent double on his side. However, instead of grabbing at his forehead, which was bad, but normal, it was his stomach.

"Mum? Mum! Something's wrong with Harry!"

Not that Harry was aware of much by then. The sharp pain was sudden and horrible, worse than the pain he received when Voldemort was angry, something he had not thought was possible. Yet here he was, unable to keep the cries of pain at bay, or the tears.

He knew that people were in the room, people not Ron. He heard bits and pieces of what they said, but none of it made sense.

"What happened..."

"... don't know..."

"Out of my way, woman."

"How dare you..."

"Out... keep quiet..."

"... inheritance... won't know until..."

And then the blissful embrace of darkness, taking him away from everything.

* * *

The room was silent as it was suddenly filled with a bright white light, the source being Harry, cocooned deep within. Severus kept his wand trained on the boy, reading the information the diagnostic spell he had cast continuously fed into his mind. The fluctuations of magic were off the charts, as to be expected when such a magically gifted boy gained a creature inheritance.

"What... what exactly is going on? What does he mean by 'creature inheritance'?"

Severus found his lips twisting into a frown as the annoyingly nosey young witch spoke up, shooting off a question with that distressed look upon her face. However, despite the fact she was looking at her beau beseechingly, he answered.

"What I mean, Ms. Granger, is that some wizards and witches have in their blood the blood of humanoid creatures, and at times it can activate and change said witch or wizard once they reach their magical majority, which is at seventeen. Normally, a magical majority being reached is unfelt, and happens at the exact time of their birth seventeen years later, but when it coincides with an Inheritance..." He trailed off and motioned with his free hand to the bed where Harry laid.

"But, I've never heard of this..."

"Hardly surprising. As much as you like to claim the contrary, you do not know everything." The sneer was an automatic reaction, and in his opinion, completely warranted.

"You don't have to be such a bloody..."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, stop right there. He is still your Professor." Severus returned his eyes to the prone form upon the bed as Molly Weasley began to lecture her son. "Now," she continued, tone softening, "why don't you and Hermione go to the sitting room. You should be able to explain things to her." In his peripheral, he watched as she gave her son a sympathetic smile and a pat upon his head. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together, what with how pale the boy's freckled face got. And then the two young ones were gone, with Granger shooting off questions the moment they stepped out of the room.

"I heard the boy fell sick on his birthday this past school year," he said, sounding for all the world as if he was discussing the weather.

"Yes, he did. He and all his brothers, save Percy. Arthur and I knew most of our children would, with the two of us, the Fae blood was too strong in them."

He might have been seen as a cold and heartless bastard, and lacked any knowledge himself on how a proper family functioned, but that did not mean he would think her plight any less than it obviously was to her. "What type of Fae are they?"

"Elementals. They get it from Arthur's side. All of them Fire but Ron, surprised us all he did, being a Water Elemental. What about Harry? Do you know...?"

"No. As far as I knew, James Potter had no strong Fae Blood in him, and his mother was a muggleborn, so it is highly unlikely it is from her. We will have to wait until it is over to identify his race." Facts he was sure about. If there had been any long standing myth within her family that an ancestor had married a fae, Severus was sure he would have heard of it, but he had not.

All thought on the matter were put on hold in the next instance, paused by an unsuspecting fluctuation in his readings and a strong burst of magical power. Blinding light filled the room, causing Molly to cry out as they both shielded their eyes. But something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Wand still on Harry's form, and eyes partially shielded, he saw the reason for the fluctuation. A darkness fought the pure magic of transformation. Black nothingness against white light, centered upon his head.

"Severus, what does this mean?"

"I... do not know."

* * *

The first thing that Harry became aware of as he woke up was that he was hungry. This was quickly followed up by an extreme urge to use the pot. This was nothing strange to him. Opening his eyes, he groaned as bright light from the open window hurt his eyes. Reaching up, he scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"Harry, mate, you're awake," came Ron's voice, likely from the direction of his bed.

"No, really? I thought I was sleep walking with my eyes open."

Ron chuckled at the sarcasm which had Harry smiling, slightly. Well, until he realized something was slightly off with that cuckle, and there was a retort missing.

"Hey, what's up?" He opened his eyes again, looking over at his friend. However, instead of the blurry red haze he expected to see, he saw Ron as clearly as if he had his glasses on. No, clearer. Brighter.

"Its nothing mate, I'll tell you later." As Ron spoke, Harry reached up to double check that his glasses were not sitting on his nose. He did fall asleep with them on sometimes, but no. They were not on his face, and instead sat on the nightstand.

"How do you feel?"

Harry looked back to Ron, brows still furrowed. "Confused. I can see you, and I don't have on my glasses."

Ron's amused chuckle did not make Harry feel better. Instead, it made him frown. He did not like missing out on jokes, especially when they involved him. "What's so funny?"

Ron pointed to the full length mirror that had not been there last night.

Last night... Memories came back. Memories of laughing with Ron in bed, and then the pain, and the voices... he was off the bed like a shot, though that just ended up with him stumbling slightly. He felt so very off. Something was strange, different. He looked up as he was slightly bent over, a hand braced on the footboard of his bed, and the froze.

He saw himself in the mirror. Yeah, changed had been a good description, because he was changed. He barely recognized himself. His hair, while having been a very, very dark brown that was practically black before was now jet black. Like Snape's. Except the color was where the similarity ended. It was no longer an unruly mess. It was pulled back in a braid the fell to his... knees. Standing up straighter, he grabbed for the braid, staring at it.

"Yeah, that's Gin. She said you would hate having all the hair and braided it for you while you slept."

Looking to his friend once more, he opened his mouth and finally words came out. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

"Three days..." His eyes wandered back to the mirror. He was taller, how much taller he did not know, but noticeable. Maybe near six feet now? He touched his face lightly, then his ribs. The shallowness of malnutrition was gone. You could no longer see and count his ribs. His stomach was flat. His tanned fair skin looked healthy. And his ears... Reaching up he touched the elongated and pointed tip of one, and was amazed at how sensitive it was to touch and how it twitched.

But probably the most amazing of all the changes were his eyes. They'd always been green, but not like this. It was like a gradient chance, almost black at his pupil and changing to a bright green on the outer ring. And the longer he stared at the mirror, the closer he drew to it, he realized that, yes, there were rings. Bands of different shades of green surrounding the pupil, creating the illusion of a gradual change from far away.

"Ron, what the bloody hell happened to me?"

Looking up in the mirror, he met Ron's eyes in it, his friend still sitting on his own bed.

"A lot, mate."

* * *

**Ending Note:**

Elemental's are Fae that are connected to one particular element (Earth, Air, Fire, Water). They have the ability to control that element. More than that, they can also _become_ that element. This example is just to show what I mean by that (all rights to picture reserved to artist, I do not claim it as my own). More information on Elemental's will be found later within the fic itself.


	3. Chapter Three - The Inheritance

**Beginning Note:**

Beta'd by djaddict.

After this, I will update on Monday each week.

I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Inheritance**

A bathroom break and kitchen raid later found Harry back in his room sitting at the head of his bed, Ron at the foot, and a myriad of Molly's food spread out between them. Strangely, the house was pretty silent and empty. Ron had said that everyone was pretty much back at the Burrow; those who were not working, at least. It was Ron's watch duty right now, which was why he was here.

"Life goes on, you know? Plus, Snape said you were fine, and apparently people are all over trusting him now he's given up spying." He gave a general shrug of his shoulders and went about pulling apart a biscuit that steamed as if it had just been baked. Oh, the wonders of magic.

"I can't believe how much has been going on while I was with the Drusley's, and now this..." he motioned to himself and shook his head. He then glared at the long black rope of hair that was really bloody annoying to have. "Remind me to have someone cut this thing off," he groused, very displeased with it. He was no bloody ponce to put up with such long bloody hair.

Ron snickered. "Come on, mate. You look very pretty with that hair. Bet you'll have a whole line of male suitors." He chuckled and ducked a grape being thrown his way.

"You're a horrible friend."

"Well, then, I guess I won't tell you about what's going on with your pointy ears there." Ron grinned as Harry frowned in his direction.

"Fine. You're not a horrible friend. Now get on with it."

Picking up his own biscuit, he tore it open and drizzled it with a healthy amount of honey as Ron settled in for whatever grand explanation he had.

"Well, some wizarding families somewhere down the line had children with other magical creatures, mostly among the Fae. Like Veela, they're Fae." Harry nodded as Ron spoke. Ok, he knew Veela bred with humans. There was Fleur, after all. "Well, there is a whole lot more than just Veela. Or, there were more. But not all their kids would end up Fae, and the ones that were just normal witches and wizards would still carry that..." his face screwed up as he tried to think.

Harry grinned and swallowed the honey covered biscuit bit in his mouth. "Gene," he supplied.

"Yeah, gene. So every so often, when a kid turns seventeen, their Magical Inheritance... thing triggers, and they become Fae. And... wham, Creature Inheritance."

"So, you're saying Dad had faery blood in him? Don't you think that is something I should have been told before now? 'Hey Harry, just so you know, when you turn seventeen you might get pointy ears and long arse hair.'" Ron thought that was funny and laughed until he caught HArry's very unamused glare.

"Yeah, well, its a bit of a surprise. No one knew, and no one has any clue if it came from your mum or dad. Even Dumbledore had no knowledge about it, and that's saying something. The old man knows everything." Harry rolled his eyes as Ron accompanied his words with an arching arm motion.

"Yeah, well, anyway. So, there are different Fae races. There are the demi-fae, like House Elves. They can't reproduce with witches, wizards, humans or any of the other fae. A bloody relief, that. Then there are the other Fae. There are the Sidhe." Pausing, Ron pulled out his wand and spelled the word out in sparkling trails of magic. "They are like elves in muggle fiction."

Harry gave Ron a look that clearly said he was shocked at the reference.

"Hermione," he said with a lopsided grin, though Harry could not help but notice something a bit off with it. Not that he had a chance to mull over it. "Then there are Elementals, Beansidhe - proper Beansidhe's," another one spelled into the air, "and Nymphs, Dwarves, Goblins, Gnomes, Veela..." Harry nodded, though he was pretty sure he was not going to be able to remember all of that.

"You, mate, are a Sidhe now." Ron sat back and popped a few grapes into his mouth, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Harry took a moment, licking the sticky honey off his fingers as he let this all sink in. "So... I'm an elf. And how the hell do you even know all this? Has Hermione possessed you?"

Ron rolled his eyes, though Harry noticed a bit of his smugness left him. "This information isn't really listed in general reading for witches and wizards anymore, because the Fae don't usually mingle with muggles, and Fae Inheritances have begun to decline in recent generations. Plus, I'm in a unique position to know all of this."

Harry's eyes narrowed at his best friend as Ron shifted in his seat and looked at the food between them, obviously trying to avoid saying something. "Ron... what do you mean?"

Ron sighed. "There is a reason why mum and dad have all of use while other pureblood families only get one or two kids. That is because both mum and dad have strong Fae blood, but never changed. Boosts fertility, or something." He made a funny face then. "And, well..." He shrugged a bit. "When I got sick on my birthday? It was really me getting my inheritance." ron looked up at Harry then. "I'm Fae, Harry. An Elemental, like my brothers. Well, except Percy. He's not, and a bit sore about it..."

"Wait! You're telling me that you and everyone else in your family are Fae?" Harry was leaning toward Ron, and incredulous look on his face.

Ron held up his hands, eyes wide. "No, just me, George, Fred, Charlie and Bill. Well, Gin, might, but we won't know until next year..."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron shifted a bit again. Harry could tell that he was finding this difficult, but he didn't care. He felt a bit cheated that his best friend hadn't told him any of this.

"We promised mum we wouldn't leave until everyone of use reached majority, and then go together. Then the war started up, and there was no way I was going to leave you guys even if it did happen, so I thought I had time. Then things with Hermione...

"Harry, we have this bit of glamor we can do. A spell that makes us look human, and it is powerful. It will allow our glamor to age as a human pace while we stay the same. Many Fae do this when they have a human family, so they can stay with their family. I... I was going to stay behind. I was going to do that, to be with Hermione, and stick around. I wasn't going to leave."

Something about Ron's words clicked in his head then. "'Leave' 'wasn't', what the bloody hell are you saying?"

Ron finally met Harry's eyes, and he no longer looked good natured and teasing. He looked, well, heartbroken. "A long time ago, the Fae left for a different world. Muggles, witches and wizards got too greedy, bloody and fearful. They felt they could no longer live among them, so they used their magic to leave and find a new home. But they have people, Guardians, that come back here and find the newly awoken and give them the choice to go home. Some wait, if they have human families, most don't. I was going to stay and be with Hermione but... I don't know if she wants me now."

Alright, so there being a whole other world out there with mythical beings would take some processing, but that could wait. What could not wait was the fact his best friend was obviously in pain. So he focused on the one thing he could, at that point, work with.

"What do you mean? Hermione not want you? Ron, she bloody well loves you. All those letter she wrote me over the summer, all the dancing around each other you two have been doing. How can you think she wouldn't want you?"

Harry watched as his friend got up and walked across the room. "I told her. With you like you were, I had to tell her. And... I showed her, because she didn't believe me, so I dropped the glamor for her to see and showed her. She said something about how she didn't think she could live a lie, and not wanting me to hide myself, and a bunch of other things. She's been staying at the Burrow."

There was something in how Ron said those words that had Harry's eyes straying to the other bed in the room. Unmade, slept on. Clothing still in the drawers from what he could tell, Ron's trunk nearby, the perch for Pig. "You're not just on duty for right now, are you? You've been staying here, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Ron was now at the window, looking out. "She said she needed space, so I'm giving it to her."

Harry nodded, though Ron could not see, standing as he was. And, really, the was the extent with how comfortable he felt digging into the relationship of his two friends, and he was fairly certain it would be the same for Ron. So Harry did what he thought was best for the situation and changed the subject.

"So... you look different? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to show me?"

****Turning back around, Ron smiled, and Harry felt relief wash over him. Distractions, they were always good.

* * *

**Ending Note:**

So a lot was mentioned here! However, I will only give you a snippet regarding one of the Races mentioned.

Beansidhe - pron; Banshee. They are highly coveted Fae in the world of the Fae. Rarely born, and always only female. They are fore-tellers of Death among the family, Clan and Realm they claim as their own. However, it is a dangerous gift, as mass deaths can severely weaken or even kill the Beansidhe who foretells it.

Review? I like reviews! Do not be afraid to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter Four - Sanctuary

**Beginning Note:**

Beta'd by djadict.

I do not own anything regarding J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. No profit is being made, and this is for fun only. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling & Co.

* * *

**Chapter four - Sanctuary**

The night was still and quiet, making the sure steps Severus made his way to Albus' office echo louder than normal. During the summer months the school fell into an almost unnatural quiet that even he, at times, found unnerving. As sour and impersonal as he kept himself, he still associated the school with children running about underfoot. Being filled with children was Hogwarts' natural state of being. This quiet in the summer was in many ways the quiet before the storm.

"Ginger snap." Severus had long given up trying to figure out what appeal muggle sweets held with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Sometimes, it was best to simply accept his small oddities. Frankly, the man was difficult in every way, so there was no sense trying to figure out something so small and insignificant.

He rose up the spiral staircase, aided by the ancient magic embedded in every single stone of the castle and approached his office. After a light rap upon the wooden door he entered into the room Albus seemed to always inhabit, as was only proper. No one held the trust and acceptance to merely enter his office without warning. Not even Severus, whom the old man told often that he was his most trusted. But then, how many others heard those same words?

"Ah, Severus. Come, sit. What news do you have of young Malfoy?"

He took a seat before the Headmaster's desk, and arranged his long limbs before speaking. With his back straight, robes falling just so and arms resting upon the armrest, he gave the illusion of relaxation. "I have learned... much." That was an understatement. Long fingers traced invisible and unknown patterns on the surface of the armrest as he chose his words carefully.

"First, I must inform you that Draco, Potter and Ronald Weasley were not the only ones to gain their Fae Inheritance in this generation. There are others from within the school, two from Beauxbatons, and one from Salem. There are four Guardians here as well. They have begun gathering the children together at Draco's villa, at the insistence of Lucius, for Draco's safety."

Having paused for a purpose, Severus studied the wizened face before him. However, as always, Albus Dumbledore kept his features perfectly schooled, only allowing a single brow to rise. "I see. Go on, I can see there is more you have to tell."

Severus gave a slight nod of his head before he continued. "They are aware of Harry Potter's awakening, and have requested his presence along with George, Fred and Ronald Weasley. Draco has given permission for them to be present, and as such they can enter the ancient wards surrounding the villa."

Severus watched as Dumbledore sat back in his chair with steepled fingers. In times like this, Severus wished he could slip undetected into the old man's mind and see what lay there, what thoughts whirled around, the plans made... However, he was very aware that while he was a Master at the Mental Arts, he was merely a novice compared to someone as controlled and collected as Albus Dumbledore.

"Do you think that this is wise? The moment Harry leaves the protection of the Fidelus, he will be in danger of being detected."

Severus could not help the slight upturn to one corner of his mouth then, memory of his talk with the four Fae Guardians surfacing. "In their words, 'This is a polite request. However, they will attend even if our request is refused. Wizarding magic is incapable of stopping us from collecting our charges.'"

There was no outward sign of anger or contempt after he spoke. As always, Dumbledore was composed. Always composed.

"Very well. To ensure the integrity of the Fidelius upon Grimmauld Place, the children will be gathered and will attend. Why have they not requested William or Charles?" Dumbledore asked.

"They have already been spoken to, it seems, when they gained their Inheritance." Which was not surprising in the least. They were efficient creatures.

"I see. Then I shall gather the children. How will they be transported?"

Severus reached into his pocket then and pulled out a round, smooth stone, turning it in his fingers. "The Guardians informed me that a portkey would suffice. It was prepared before I left." His eyes rose up as Albus began to reach out for it. Instantly his fingers closed around it before depositing it safely back into his pocket. "They instructed that I be the only one to handle it, and to be the one escorting the children to the Villa." Severus sighed internally upon seeing the white eyebrow raise once more. "Apparently being Draco's Godfather gives me certain privileges, such as being one of two wizards they trust being within the wards of the Villa."

Severus was interested to see a brief flare of irritation from Albus. He committed it to memory immediately, storing it for contemplation at a later date.

"Very well."

*** POV CHANGE - Draco ***

It was strangely soothing to sit upon the deck and watch the monsoon rain down around them. Long ago special wards had been erected over the villa, protecting it from the horrendous wear and tear the wooden structure would have endured due to the weather, giving it a six foot buffer between the villa and the dome the encased it. The dome was rather ingenious. It kept the villa climate controlled. The humidity was kept to acceptable levels, rain was kept out, nothing beyond a pleasant breeze was allowed past.

So Draco lounged on the deck, relaxing on the long outdoor couch with his eyes upon the storm kept safely away from them. Long fingers trailed through incredibly soft brown hair. The hair belonged to one of his dearest friends. Having gained her own Inheritance, Pansy had been brought to the villa by the guardians, and Draco couldn't have kept back the relief it brought him to have her close.

Looking down, he smiled slightly at her sleeping form. Like himself, her body had changed. She had grown taller and gained a beautiful willowy build. Although, she'd been displeased by the loss of her hips, she had been fond of her curves. However, that was not the only change. Her hair had softened and become longer, and her eyes had changed to resemble brown crystals. But what was even more enchanting about them, in Draco's opinion, where their veins of a darker brown that shot through, like the imperfections you would find in an unpolished gem.

His eyes then went back to the stormy scene. To be outside and safely watching a storm, unaffected, as it raged around you... The only sight he thought that could beat this was the one time he visited here when a hurricane had hit. That had been quite the sight.

"She is still sleeping?"

Draco's body tensed and his hand was on his wand before his eyes locked upon the tall, lithe form of Theo, his only other friend among this madness and change. Like Draco, Theo's changes had been minimal. His hair stayed the same length, though perhaps softened a touch, and became more golden than ash blond. He grew, but his slender build did not change. The only major difference came in his eyes, which would no doubt match the bluest of skies.

"She is determined to match your control of the wind," Draco responded, voice kept as soft as Theo's was.

"She is also not really asleep." Came a slightly irritated voice.

Draco looked down and smiled into narrowed eyes. He took his hand from her hair and draped his arm on the back of the couch, allowing her to rise into a seated position.

"Sorry, love. I thought you enjoyed being talked about." Draco smirked, easily falling into a comfortable and familiar role.

"Don't be a prat, Draco. It is highly unattractive," Pansy said with a sniff as she righted the light cotton dress she wore.

"Yes, well, before you two start to bicker, you should know you are wanted. It is about time for Potter and his company of misfits to arrive." If one did not know Theo, then one would not have caught the amusement in his voice that detailed the comment as a joke, one that got an amused smirk from both in his audience.

"And we just would not want to keep them waiting." Rising up, Draco reached a hand down to Pansy. "Shall we, m'lady?" Having been childhood friends, they had years of acquiring their own brand of amusement and inside jokes. This happened to be one of them. A play back to a time, as young children, when together Draco and Pansy ruled over their very own little kingdom, with their very own little subjects their age. It just so happened that this very villa had been their chosen castle, and Theo had been among the young children visiting and deemed one of their subjects.

It felt good to slip back into the childish role. And it also felt good to, once again, make Pansy smile, instead of all the worrying she had done the previous year.

"Yes, I do believe we shall, m'lord," Pansy replied, allowing Draco to help her rise up. Then, arm in arm, Draco escorted her into the villa with a chuckling Theo following in their wake.

Since the end of the school year previously, Draco had been here, alone. Hiding from the world, unable to contact anyone. Since Draco had been gifted this Villa when he entered Hogwarts, it was the only safe place. The only place Voldemort could not get at using his father, because it was no longer his father's villa to control.

That month of being alone after everything that had happened at the end of the last school year had been its own brand of pure hell. Left to his own thoughts, he showed true the sentiment that your very own worst enemy was, in fact, yourself. What was worse, and yet a blessing at times, was that June and July were right in the middle of the Monsoon Season within the Maldives.

Then Faelan had arrived, staying a few short days before leaving. Then, one by one, his villa filled. Newly awakened Fae after newly awakened Fae was brought. Friend and stranger both filling up the wooden structure, taking away his solitude. Taking him from memories of tortures and his failings which haunted him, awake and while asleep.

Entering the main common room, which sat surrounded on three sides by floor to ceiling glass doors, showing the tempest that raged outside, he was met with now familiar faces. Andrew Colt, the American, and oldest of them all, stood looking out to the storm. Taller than the rest of them - save one of their Guardians who stood an inch taller at six feet and eight inches - with broad shoulders cutting down to a trim waist. His chestnut brown hair was cut to his shoulders and pulled back in a queue, which did not hide his pointed ears. Draco knew that it was with golden-brown eyes that he watched the storm outside.

Upon the love seat sat the Metaxas twins; from Greece, they were, perhaps, the oddest of the bunch of them. Not for temperament, as they were easy enough to get on with. But merely because of their very short stature. They both had the slight olive skin tone many from Greece had, along with dark, earthy green eyes and golden strands of hair. Their differences came in the curvaceous and feminine build Chrysanthe possessed, as opposed to the athletic build of her brother, Demetrios. That and their heights, with Chrys coming to four feet and four inches, and her brother at four feet and five inches.

"You called for us," he drawled dryly, looking at the four figures that made up their Guardians. Just as the children ranged in height, appearance, and race, so did their Guardians. One thing Draco rather detested about this situation was that, despite this being his home, despite him being the one giving permission for his home to be used as a shelter, he did not feel in control. He was not the one treated as owner and host. It got on his nerves, especially every time Faelan leveled a look upon him as if he were insignificant.

"Yes, the others are about to arrive." Morchant's voice had a way of seeming stern and uncaring all at once, as if he was bored despite always being on guard.

Draco escorted Pansy to a chair, deciding to perch upon the arm rest and stay near. Not for any particular reason, though a show of unity from the three Slytherin's could only do good when faced by the onslaught of a Gryffindor invasion.

Theo had just stilled just behind and to the side of Draco, flanking him, when right in the middle they appeared. Three flaming youth marked by an ordinary, human presence. Unremarkable when surrounded by the Fae beauty this House and his companions possesed.

"See, Harry. We told you that they wouldn't have their glamors up!"

"But why listen to us? Not like we know anything at all, right Ron?"

"I think it's more the hair. He's ridiculously embarrassed by it." Snickers came from the red haired trio, and Draco watched, amused, as from behind the four he could see red appear upon the shell of his rounded ears. Blushing. Really, now.

Draco stood and clasped his hands behind his back and spoke before the Guardians could. "Welcome to Tempest Villa."

Immediately, The small form of Harry Potter whipped around, green eyes wide as they took him in. Draco smirked, feeling smug. He knew Harry would see his beauty. Being a Sidhe, he couldn't be anything but. He then turned his gaze to the three others.

The twins were easy enough to pick out, standing side by side, identical as only twins could be. Gone was the orange-tinged red of humans, leaving dark red streaked in yellow and orange in its place. Short hair spiked up. He imagined the twins thought it made it look like deep red flames on their heads. Features and height, both the same, and nothing really changed beyond being taller. Though he had to admit that, perhaps, the most noticeable improvement among all three Weasleys was the lack of freckles.

However, where the twins seemed like walking embodiments of fire, Ronald seemed... different. His hair was smooth and wavy, curling around his ears. With the same show of fiery red, orange and yellow hair, it seemed to flow together, shifting in the light like flames beneath water. It was distinctly odd to see, just as odd as the shifting quality of his eyes, as if the blue of his eyes was, in fact, water.

As intriguing as these three were, his eyes still, inevitably, returned to the hidden figure before him. But then, it was often that Draco found his eyes seeking out one Harry Potter.

"You need not hide yourself here. The wards on this place are ancient and not of wizard making. The Dark Lord cannot find this place, let alone breach its defenses." It was meant to be comforting to them. Unlike the others who arrived, these four had reason to worry, as they came from the middle of a country in war. But more because, like he himself was now, they were hunted individuals.

"You'll forgive us if we don't take your word on that." Harry's voice, forever familiar to his ears; not that Draco actively realized he was so intimately acquainted with the voice. "You are a Malfoy, after all."

* * *

**Ending Note:**

This time, here is a bot on Dwarves. Shorter humanoids, closest to human in look, if not height. Their height average is between 4' and 4'5". They are abnormally strong, and as a species are generally master craftsmen and women.

Read and review! I like reviews!


End file.
